The Fight for Love
by badboylover24
Summary: The awaited Finale of the True to Your Heart Series. Everything and everyone belongs to their proper owners. Discord teams up with Sombra and Chrysalis to win back Celestia once and for all! But when Chrysalis betrays him in attempt to conquer Equestria, can he stop her and finally win Celestia as his bride? Find out in this Finale of the Series!
1. Prologue: Preparing for Final Fight

**The Fight For Love**

**Summary: **The Finale of True to Your Heart. Discord, aided by King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, sets out to fight the Mane Six and their lovers and reclaim Princess Celestia once and for all. But when the Changeling Queen betrays him and Sombra, can he count on Marvin X-2, Peter le Pew, Lionwing, Spike, Pyrus, and Big Macintosh to help him stop her for good? And will he finally win his beloved Celestia in the end? All characters and everything associated with the shows/movies belong to their proper owners.

**Prologue: Preparing for the Final Fight**

Within the ruins of the old castle of the Everfree Forest, Kaa and Sir Hiss watched alongside the Changeling Queen Chrysalis as Discord placed a black, curved Unicorn horn that's glowing red within a circle drawn into the floor, adorned with various patterns and with a few physical objects at certain points on the circle's circumference. The Draconequus then stood back out of the circle as the horn floated in its very center. Seeing that everything is all set, he held up a red tome with black markings glowing green with his tail.

"Okay," he said to the others as he looked at one of the pages, "now all I need to do is make sure that the moon is in the right position to fill up the whole circle with its light."

"I still don't understand why you insist on doing this," Chrysalis said to him as he looked up at the moon through the hole where the ceiling once was. "His dark magic was his downfall after all."

"He was like the brother I never had, Chrysalis," he said before turning to her with a glare. "As my stepsister, you should understand that."

Chrysalis just glared back at him with a growl at mentioning their relationship. Over a thousand years ago, before the Draconequus and the Changeling Queen gained their immortality, Discord's widowed father married her mother after her actual father's death when she was just a child. During that time, Discord was a young teenager who later became quite fond of his new stepmother; she reminds him so much of his late mother, who was a dear friend to her as Chrysalis's late father was a dear friend to Discord's father.

Despite their parents' friendship, Chrysalis wasn't exactly fond of her stepbrother because of godlike powers. While she has the power to transform into whatever she wishes, he can make the impossible possible. As a result, she became jealous of him. Either way, she chose to help him with this incredible task.

"Now will you just keep quiet so that I can work on this incantation?" Discord asked with annoyance. Chrysalis just returned the annoyance by looking away with a huff. Kaa and Hiss just looked at each other and shrug at the two superiors' issues. Sometimes it's best to just not ask or even say a word to them about it. They returned their attention to Discord as he began the spell from the tome:

"_Ancient Shadows, hear my cries_

_Summon back the fallen with the magic that within you lies_

_Full moon that knows thy flight_

_I command to you…SUMMON HIM WITH THY LIGHT!"_

The circle then started to glow white as the horn became fully red, and its aura became green. The horn then began to rise up until it was the height of Luna (counting the horn) before black smoke began to billow forth from the flat end of it. Hiss hid behind the frightened Kaa in fear, but Chrysalis and Discord stood their ground calmly as the smoke began to take the form of a Pony. It then glowed with the light of the full moon shining down upon it before it dissipated. And before the four of them stood Sombra, former king of the Crystal Kingdom infamous for his dark magic. He has on his red king's mantle, but Discord knows that his Cutie Mark is a dark-colored crystal glowing with a red-and-green aura. The Shadow Unicorn opened his red eyes and smiled menacingly when he saw Discord before him.

"Long time, no see, old friend," he said to him, his voice no longer echoing but still low enough to make Kaa and Hiss quiver with intimidation.

"Same here, Sombra," Discord replied, going up to him and clasping his claw with his held up hoof. "Sorry about your loosing the Crystal Kingdom to Cadence." Sombra simply sighed in reply.

"The Princess of True Love was truly a force to be recon with," he then said. "And for that, she has earned my respect."

"I've never depicted you as one who would give up _that _easily, Sombra," Chrysalis said with a smiling sneer. The Shadow Unicorn turned to her with an annoyed glare.

"A pleasure to see you again as well, Chrysalis," he replied calmly. "And I'll have you know, the Crystal Heart was too powerful for myself, or even _you _for that matter, to handle with its kind of magic…especially when Princess Cadence defeated you _first _and ruined your attempt to conquer Canterlot."

"THAT DEFEAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she roared, causing Kaa and Hiss to slither over and behind Discord's legs with frightened cries.

"Alright, knock it off, Chrysalis," Discord said firmly. "You're scaring my snakes."

"Me?!" she snapped indignantly. "But Sombra insulted—"

"What we are discussing right now has _nothing _to do with your injured pride!" Chrysalis growled at him but stayed quiet afterwards. Discord and Sombra then turned to each other calmly.

"So what reason do you have for reviving me, Discord," the Unicorn asked, "although I'm very grateful to you for that?"

"I need your help in defeating the Bearers of Harmony so that you and I can win back our Princesses." Sombra frowned with another sigh.

"It has been so long since I have seen my beloved Luna," he stated. "She and Celestia had to lock me away in ice after I have used my dark magic to enslave the Crystal Ponies. I thought I can bring some good with my dark magic, perhaps find some way to aid the Crystal Heart in protecting the kingdom, but…" Discord placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sombra," he said to him. "With your help, we'll get a better chance of winning back Celestia and Luna."

"And what are my Changelings and myself?!" Chrysalis demanded angrily. "Chopped autumn leaves?!"

"Oh, cool it," Discord said to her in annoyance. "You'll get your fun." The Changeling Queen just rolled her eyes, obviously not amused.

"If what you say is true, Discord," Sombra said to his comrade, "then I will help. When do we leave for Canterlot?"

"Immediately."


	2. Visiting Princesses

**Ch.1: Visiting the Princesses**

The sun was high in the sky as the Ponyville Express made its way down the tracks and towards the city of Canterlot. Within one of the cars, the Mane Six and their boyfriends sat and waited until they have reached the city, each Pony with their respective boyfriend at their seats.

"What do you suppose Princess Celestia and Princess Luna want to see us about, Twilight?" Marvin asked his super-smart Unicorn.

"Well, they said in their letter that she has a big surprise for all twelve of us," she answered, turning to the Martian, "and that we should come to Canterlot right away. I wonder myself what it's all about."

"Well, whatever it is," Marvin answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder with a flirty look in his eye, "I'm with you all the way." Twilight smiled in reply as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know you will."

"Peter, cut it out," Applejack chuckled, trying to push her skunk knight's tail away from her side it was brushing up and down against to tickle her. "The others 'r' watchin'."

"Oh, but you are just _tres mignone _when you're ticklish, _ma petite_," he purred, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh, you," Applejack laughed with a blush to bring out her Cutie Mark.

"Oh, I wonder what surprise the Princesses have for us," Rainbow said to Lionwing. "Oh, I wonder if we get to see Wonderbolts!" Lionwing smiled as he nuzzled her with his beak.

"If we do," he purred, "they're gonna be jealous that you have a gryphon for a boyfriend." Rainbow playfully pushed his beak away with her wing.

"Quite teasing, ya goofball!"

"When will I open my eyes, Spike?" asked Rarity as her new dragon sweetheart was fastening the necklace he placed around her neck.

"Almost there, Rarity…Okay, you can open them now." Rarity did and saw what Spike had placed around her neck. It's a golden chain necklace with a tiny gem encased in each link.

"What do you think?" he asked. "I made it myself. Well, Garble helped a bit, but—" He was cut off when the beautiful Unicorn threw her front legs around his neck.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey, I love it!" She then rewarded him with a barrage full of kisses on his face, leaving him completely dazed but lovestruck.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, Pyrus?" Fluttershy asked her own dragon boyfriend. The red dragon simply placed his claw under her chin and gently turned her head so she's looking into his golden eyes.

"Not as sweet as _you_, my little Fluttershy." She simply looked away with a blushing smile before he started nuzzling into her cheek.

"Oh, I love surprises!" Pinkie said to Big Mac with excitement. "Do you love surprises, Big Mac? Of course, you do? I wonder what the surprise is gonna be? Oh, maybe it'll be a party! But what _kind _of party? A birthday party? A garden party? A—"

"Easy there, sugar cube," Big Mac chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to calm her down. "We'll find out soon."

"Sorry," she replied with a calmer giggle. "I'm just so excited."

A short while later, the train had reached Canterlot Station. The group then unloaded out of the train and met up with two Pegasus Soldiers waiting for them.

"We have orders to escort you all to Their Majesties in the Throne Room," one of them said to Twilight.

"Oh," she replied with surprise. "Uh, thank you." The guards then turned to lead them through the city. Twilight blinked and rubbed her eyes. Did their eyes just…glowed _green_?

"Something wrong, Twilight?" Marvin then asked, noticing her shock.

"Oh, it's nothing, Marvin," she answered with slight assurance. "I thought I saw something. Probably my imagination." And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she couldn't shake the feeling that she _didn't _imagine it. And that glowing-green-eye part seems familiar somehow…

Twilight said nothing else throughout the whole trip through the city towards the castle. She couldn't help but get a bad feeling about those two guards. Her concerns start to dwindle as they entered the castle and made their way towards the throne room. They soon entered it, and the guards left the twelve of them alone. Twilight looked around the room as the doors closed behind them.

"Does anyone besides me notice something wrong here?" she asked her friends.

"Yeah," Spike answered, looking around as well. "There's no one here." He was right. Aside from the twelve themselves, the room is completely empty. Neither Princess Celestia nor Princess Luna can be found in sight.

"This is odd," Peter said, with an arched eyebrow. "It is also quiet here…a little _too _quiet…"

"PRINCESS!" Everyone jumped when Pyrus suddenly called out to one of the Princesses. Rainbow Dash turned to him sharply.

"Pyrus, what the hay?!"

"Well, at least I'm immune to the hiccup now," Lionwing joked, despite his rapidly beating heart.

"Welcome, dear heroes," a voice then said, "to your doom." They all turned to see Discord standing before them just a couple of yards away; King Sombra at his right; and Queen Chrysalis at her left.

"DISCORD!"


	3. Chrysalis's Betrayal

**Ch.2: Chrysalis's Betrayal**

Upon seeing the Master of Chaos before them, the Mane Six's lovers sprung into action to protect their girlfriends. Marvin pulled out his laser gun and aimed it straight at Discord's chest, and Peter drew out his sword and stood _en guarde_. Lionwing spread out his wings and bared his claws with a gnashing beak, and Spike did the same but with snarling fangs and smoke puffing out of his nostrils. Pyrus snarled with spread out wings and bared fangs and murder in his eyes, and Big Mac stood firm but ready to kick some tail.

"What are you doing here, demon?!" Lionwing demanded.

"What have you done with the Princesses?" Peter added angrily.

"Oh, you mean Tia and Lulu?" Discord asked with a smile. "Why, they're right here." On cue, he and Sombra stepped to the right, and Chrysalis stepped to the left. Behind them sat Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in their thrones, Kaa and Hiss coiled around them to hold them. Twilight gasped when she saw her mentor trapped.

"Let them go…NOW!" she demanded, her horn glowing with anger.

"After we've just captured them?" Discord replied with a smile. "I don't think so. After all of the battles we've gone through, your beloved beaus have overcome me, resulting in winning your hearts. But I guess my darling Tia never told you of _our _past, has she?"

"What 're ya talkin' 'bout?" asked Rainbow with a glare. Celestia looked down in shame.

"He wasn't always like this before you've first encountered him," she answered before looking up. "Before darkness turned him into a chaotic villain, he was my best friend and a big brother figure to Luna, always using his powers to make us happy. Later on, we immediately confess our love to each other…he proposed to me, and I said yes." She then looked down at the necklace she always wore around her neck. "This necklace I always wear before you was his engagement gift to me when he proposed. But later, somepony blackened his heart, turning him into a chaotic tyrant and forcing Luna and me to turn him to stone with the Elements of Harmony…on the day before our wedding."

"You mean you were gonna _marry _him?!" Rainbow cried in shock. "Gross!"

"_That _coming from the blue Pegasus dating a gryphon," Discord replied, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Why, I oughta…" Lionwing started before chains suddenly shot up from the ground and clamped onto his wrists and ankles. The girls watched in shock as more chains did the same to Spike, Pyrus, Peter, Marvin, and Big Mac. Discord and Sombra were also shocked.

"What the—" the Draconequus cried before turning to Chrysalis who's holding the black tome. "Chrysalis, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Trapping them, of course," she answered with an evil smile at her stepbrother. "You want them out of the way, don't you?"

"I said _nothing _of the sort!" he yelled at her angrily. "All I wanted was to get them to accept mine and Celestia's love for each other so that we can finally be married!"

"Okay, now _I'm _grossed out," Spike replied, gagging with disgust. Chrysalis simply chuckled in reply.

"You actually thought _I_ would let you have your happily ever after this time, dear stepbrother?" she asked arrogantly. "Your feeble little lovestruck mind is all that my Changelings and I need to overcome Canterlot once again." At this, everyone heard screams going on outside. Without realizing that he's holding Celestia prisoner, Kaa quickly uncoiled from her and slithered over to the nearest window, where he saw the Changelings of the Queen chasing down the citizens of Canterlot all over the place.

"Bosss," he cried out to Discord, "her Changelingsss are terrorizing the city outssside!" Discord was enraged by these news, but something has already caught his attention.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" he demanded the Queen. "You didn't stop our eternal happiness before!"

"Actually, I have," she answered before she transformed into a Unicorn/Zebra hybrid Pony with a crystal ball Cutie Mark. Her stepbrother's eyes as well as the eyes of Sombra went wide with shock and greater anger when they recognized the form.

"You were that fortuneteller who told me that Celestia will turn me to stone on the day after our wedding!"

"And the very same one who told me which spell I needed to perform to bring some good to the Crystal Kingdom and its Crystal Heart!" Sombra added, his eyes glowing with green power.

"That's right," Chrysalis answered before transforming back to her original form. "I tricked you into letting darkness consume your heart, dear stepbrother, so that your lover would encase you in stone and have you plot your revenge against her. In addition, Sombra, that spell I recommended you try was really an evil spell that will turn your heart black, make you immortal, and have you enslave the Crystal Ponies, resulting in Celestia and your beloved Luna to trap you away in your icy prison. But all that was ruined when _you_, Discord, let Twilight's Golden Arrow strike you in the heart to make you immune to my heart-breaking magic and resurrected your dear Shadow Unicorn friend!"

"Sombra's in love with Princess Luna?" Marvin replied with shock.

"Whoooaaa, didn't see _that _coming," Lionwing, Spike, and Pyrus said in unison.

"Nope," Big Mac concurred with a shake of his head.

"Why would you _do _such a thing?!" Discord demanded, his wings spread out wide with rage.

"Why?" Chrysalis answered with rage in her eyes. "WHY?! You _knew_ I was jealous of you ever since your father married my mother after my father passed on! And what did you do? YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND GO AND GET YOURSELVES ENGAGED TO CELESTIA AND LUNA WHILE NO OTHER MALE PROPOSED TO _ME_! Mother and my stepfather were happy for you and rewarded you with the immortality of the Alicorn so that you can stay with her forever…IT WAS THE LAST STRAW!" She stamped her hoof hard into the marble floor that it cracked.

"So you put on that disguise to trick them into having the Princesses trap them away," Twilight replied with a glared.

"Yes," the Changeling Queen added with an arrogant smile. "Mother and my stepfather saw what I had done, of course, and tried to tell Celestia and Luna so they could free their beloveds…so I had to end their lives and gain some immortality…just as I have done to _my _father and Discord's mother." Discord's eyes went wide with dismay when she admitted to killing his father and previously his mother.

"You witch…" he growled.

"You won't get away with that!" Kaa growled as he and Hiss (who freed Luna) slithered in front of their master. "We'll make certain of it!" The two snakes then charged at her. But with her horn and the tome glowing, Chrysalis hit them with a spell shot from her horn, sending them crashing into the wall.

"Guys!" Discord cried as their wings suddenly vanished into sparkles. Wincing in pain, the two snakes looked to see their wings gone, and their faces fell into despair before the Draconequus flew to their side.

"We're sssorry, Massster," Hiss said with a tear. "We tried…"

"I know," Discord replied softly before turning to Chrysalis with rage. "I'll make you pay for this, Chrysalis!" She simply smiled in reply before she held the tome up again.

"Please," she scoffed. "With your father's magic tome, I'm unstoppable!" Then she conjured a spell before anyone could stop her, and there was a flash of light. When it vanished, Celestia and Luna saw that they were gone: Discord; Sombra; Kaa; Hiss; and all six lovers of the Bearers of Harmony!

"_**NOOOOOOOO!**_"


	4. Overcome All Through Love

******Ch.3: Overcome All Through Love**

Spike opened his eyes to find that himself in some sort of cell of some dreary dungeon colored cruel black and sickly green, a Changeling Guard at each side of the cell bars. Of course, he isn't alone. Also trapped with him in said cell are the other lovers of the Mane Six, along with Sombra, Discord, and his two snake henchmen.

"Guys!" the young dragon called out to them as he rushed over to Marvin's side. "You alright?" They mumbled to him in answer.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I'm fine."

"Uh-huh…" Discord was the only one who didn't answer. He had let Chrysalis trick him not once but _twice_. And now they're all trapped because of him, and Celestia, Luna, and the Bearers of Harmony will be at the Changeling Queen's mercy. He then hung his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry…" The others turned to him in reply as he kept on beating himself up. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't tricked you into coming here, you wouldn't have gotten yourselves trapped." Kaa frowned before wrapping his neck and coil around his master's shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze to hug him.

"Massster, it'sss not your fault," he protested softly.

"Kaa'sss right," Hiss stated. "That pathetic excussse of a Queen isss to blame!" Discord smiled sadly at them.

"Thanks, you two," he replied, "but it's not gonna let us get out of here." Peter then turned to the two snakes with interest.

"You really are devoted to him, _non_?" Kaa and Hiss turned to him in reply.

"Of _courssse_ we're devoted to him," Kaa stated. "He wasss there for usss at the beginning."

"If it were not for Dissscord," Hiss added, rubbing his head into the Draconequus' paw, "our livesss would ssstill be missserable."

"What do you mean?" asked Marvin, cocking our heads to the side.

"Well, before Dissscord wasss ssstruck by the Golden Arrow," Kaa answered, "Hisss and I weren't alwaysss sssnakesss with wingsss. Back then, I wasss a rock python with hypnotic abilitiesss living in the junglesss of India."

"And I was a yellow ball python ssserving as councellor to Prince John of Nottingham," Hiss added. "Well, up until I was thrown into prissson with him and the Sheriff for hisss greedy tyranny by hisss older brother King Richard."

_*~*Kaa's Flashback*~*_

_About a couple of hours after Shere Khan had left for the swamp to hunt for Mowgli, Kaa was slithering across the jungle floor in despair. Once more, he has let his prey slip right though his coils. This time was different; he's ended up swallowing a large rock now giving him an upset stomach! Ever since Mowgli caught his attention, he's been having the worst luck with his target, mainly man-cubs. He should've stuck to his promise _never_ to associate with that sort of species when he made it._

"_Just isn't your night, is it?" Kaa jumped with a yelp and turned around, hoping that it isn't Shere Khan. The good news is that it's not the tiger; the bad news is that is a creature he's never seen before (by that, I mean Discord) leaning into the side of a nearby tree. Whatever it is, it's scaring Kaa right out of his scales._

"_MONSTER!" He tried to slither away, but the boulder inside of him is slowing him down, giving Discord the chance to place his paw on the hard bulge to catch him._

"_Hey, relax," he said to him calmly. "I'm not gonna eat ya or anything; I'm not even a mongoose." Kaa just hid his head under one of his coils with a whimper as Discord then looked down at the bulge he's holding. "Must hurt more than it looks, huh?"_

"_Imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie," Kaa only whimpered with a shudder._

"_Oh, you are _not_," Discord grumbled. "Now hold still." He then sunk his hands into the bulge and lifted the boulder up from out of the snake's body as if the rock was a ghost. Kaa looked up and was shocked to see that his bulge was gone._

"_What the—"_

"_There we go," Discord said before throwing the boulder to the side. Kaa jumped when the rock landed onto the ground with a loud _CRASH!

"_Uh, thanksss," Kaa replied with a gulp._

"_No problem," Discord stated, turning to him with a smile. "Course, you must be pretty hungry after that whole scenario of yours. _This _should help." He then snapped his fingers, and a huge ham with the bone removed appeared before the python. Kaa's eyes went wide with a swirl before he went and swallowed the ham without a second thought. Discord just smiled at his satisfaction._

"_Looks like you're feeling better _now_," he said as Kaa licked his lips._

"_Oh, I don't know how to thank you enough," the snake replied, looking up at him with a grateful gaze. "That wasss the firssst time in a long time I can enjoy a meal without having to hypnotize it."_

"_Glad I can help," Discord replied. "And now that I think about it, I bet that special ability of yours could be of great use to all of us. How would you like to come with me to a place where you don't have to put up with man-cubs outsmarting you or tigers pushing you around?"_

"_Really?" Kaa replied with a smile before it changed into a suspicious frown. "What'sss in it for _you_?"_

"_Oh, just your services to me as I take on this princess I have a grudge against." Kaa then thought about it. He _does _have enough of those man-cubs, especially that Mowgli, and he couldn't tolerate with Shere Khan treating him like dirt rather than a fellow predator. He just _had _to get away from it all…_

"_Alright," he said to him, "you got yourssself a deal. And my name isss Kaa, by the way."_

"_Excellent," Discord replied with a smile. "And the name's Discord." He then snapped his fingers, and Kaa shut his eyes to shield them from the sudden flash. When he opened them again, he found himself no longer in the jungle but in the castle ruins of the Everfree Forest._

_*~*Hiss's Flashback*~*_

_Hiss coiled up on the pile of straw in his cell as the full moon shown in through the prison bars. He couldn't believe that he's in prison just from following orders. Well, okay, so the one he was taking orders from was the tyrant Prince John, but why couldn't King Richard show him a little mercy and sentence him to exile?_

_Oh, but what would be the point in that? Everyone now knows that because he was offering his services to the prince, he's now considered a traitor to the crown. Oh, if only he had tried to pursue a career as a world-class fencing champion as was his talent, but he wanted to provide money for his family back in London, despite it being rich enough._

_Hiss then shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep, knowing that tomorrow will consist of smashing more rocks at the royal rock pile…_

_He jumped with surprise when there was a sudden flash of light in his cell. He then looked up to see a strange monster (obviously Discord) of some sort before him. Frightened, Hiss hid into the straw pile with a cry. This is so very bad!_

"_Yeesh, talk about clammy," Discord said, looking around the cell. "Don't these dungeons have a cleaning service or anything?" He then looked down at Hiss and saw the chain on his neck, keeping him from slithering out of the bars of the window and escape. "I bet that chain on you is pretty uncomfortable."_

"_Y-Yesss, a-a little," Hiss stuttered, still scared. "Are you…going to…"_

"_No, I'm not gonna eat ya," Discord answered, kneeling down to the straw pile. "Just hold still." He then placed his talon on Hiss's chain, and it vanished. When it did, Hiss's prison clothes transformed into his red cap and cape. Seeing the changes, Hiss was in complete shock and a loss of words…well, _almost_._

"_What kind of sssorcery isss thisss?"_

"_Oh, let's just say I can make the impossible possible," Discord stated matter-of-factly, "like helping you escape from this place and taking you to someplace were you'll never have to put up with that tyrant prince again." Hiss doesn't have to be convinced twice; he can tell that this guy has great power._

"_My name isss Sssir Hisss," he said with a modest bow, "and whatever ssservicesss you need, I'll provide them to you."_

"_And I'm Discord," the Draconequus said with a smile, "and I appreciate your services to me." He then snapped his fingers, and a light consumed the two of them. When it has vanished, Hiss has found himself in the castle ruins of the Everfree Forest and met Kaa, the giant green python who came to be his fellow henchman._

_*~*Hiss's Flashback*~*_

"Dissscord then gave usss our wingsss ssso we could be of more help to him," Kaa added.

"The ressst asss you know isss hissstory," Hiss then finished.

"Wow," Marvin replied with wide eyes. "Just…wow…"

"Gosh," Pyrus concurred in awe. "We had no idea that you two had it rough." The others just shook their heads, too surprised as well to say anything.

"Eh, don't sweat it," Discord replied, brushing it off. "You never asked about their origins until just now." He then sadly lied down on the floor like a lion lying down to rest. "Doesn't matter though. With Chrysalis having my father's tome, there's no _way _I can stop her. Now Celestia will _never _want to marry me…"

TWACK! Everyone gasped in shock when Spike went up to him and slapped him in the face. Even Discord was shocked as he held his now sore cheek and gawked at the fuming teenage dragon staring down at him.

"You're not just gonna give up like _that_, are ya?" he roared. "You didn't give up on Kaa and Hiss when they offered their services to you. And you didn't give up on Twilight and the girls when you helped them find love through us. And you refused to give up on wooing Princess Celestia. So why are you giving up _now_? Try to understand, Discord. It doesn't matter if Chrysalis has your dad's book or not; you can still beat her! And we're gonna back ya up every step of the way!" He then turned to the others. "Right, guys?" The others cheered in reply.

"You bet!"

"Well said, Spike!"

"All the way!" Discord couldn't believe his ears. They're willing to help him beat his stepsister, despite all that he did to them.

"But…why?" Spike just turned to him in reply, this time smiling at him.

"You've taught us something valuable," he answered. "No matter what species you are, whether you're a Pony, a dragon, a gryphon, an alien, or even an anthromorphic animal, love can help you overcome anything and win the heart of the one you love. You helped us overcome our differences with the girls by helping us realize that it's not the outside that matters but what's inside. And Princess Celestia didn't love you for your looks; she loved you for the guy she knew all those years ago. And since we now know the whole truth, we're gonna make sure that you two get that happily ever after you truly deserve."

At that moment, Discord realized what his father meant all those years ago before passing the tome to him:

"_Remember, Discord: It's not the tome that makes you powerful. It is one who wields the tome through love."_

_They're right; I can _still _beat Chrysalis. She's not using love to conquer anything through the book; she's merely using the book without using the secret power! And I'm going to use that power to save my Celestia! _He then stood up and started to glow, his eyes giving off a powerful light.

"Then let's go save our girls…"


	5. Final Fight Pt1

****This chapter will be a sonfic of Meatloaf's "It's All Coming Back to Me Now." I made it so it would look like Celestia and Discord were singing the duet. Enjoy!

**Ch.4: Final Fight Part I-All Coming Back to Discord and Celestia Now**

Outside, a green-and-black tower on top of one of the mountains at the outskirts of the mountain holding Canterlot stood…until a light inside of it blew its top off! When it vanished, out of the hole flew Discord and his team. On the Draconequus' shoulders was coiled Kaa, smiling at his master's determination. On Lionwing's back rode Marvin and Peter. On Pyrus' back rode Big Mac and Sombra. And Hiss rode on Spike's shoulders, holding on but not too tightly.

"Let's do this…" Discord then said, and the four flyers shot fourth with great speed towards Canterlot.

**Discord: **_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed if I just listened_

_To it right outside the window_

As Discord and his team were flying to the rescue, Celestia and Luna were helping the Mane Six battle Chrysalis. They had combined their magic to bring forth the Elements of Harmony to their Bearers in a flash, and Chrysalis was doing all that she could with her tome to defeat them, oblivious to how to properly use it.

**Celestia: **_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust and_

_I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_

At the same time, Discord and Celestia began to feel each other singing through the other's heart. It gave Discord greater determination to rush to his beloved's rescue, and it gave Celestia greater strength to fight back against Chrysalis. They had lost each other once; they're not loosing each other again.

**Both: **_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I have ever made_

When they reached Canterlot, Discord and his rescue team fought against the Changelings to not only get them out of their way of saving their lovers but to save the Ponies as well. What Chrysalis is doing is _not _the sort of chaos that Discord admires, for it will only lead to enslavement if Chrysalis wins. That Queen is going to pay for all she has done!

**Discord: **_But when you touch me like this_

**Celestia: **_Touch me like this_

**Discord: **_And you hold me like that_

**Celestia: **_Hold me like that_

**Discord: **_It's so hard to believe_

_But it's _

**Both: **_All coming back to me_

**Discord: **_Now_

Celestia has complete confidence that Discord will come in time to save her. She was present when his father gave him the tome and told him the secret. She knows the meaning of the secret, but she did as Discord's father requested and not tell her lover. She did, however, help him understand the tome and its contents so that he would understand it by heart. And fortunately Chrysalis wasn't with them at the time.

**Celestia: **_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now_

Through the Element of Magic, Marvin and Twilight began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her Martian hero is coming back to her. So Twilight kept fighting, and Marvin kept coming.

**Discord: **_There were moments of gold and there were_

**Both: **_Flashes of light_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow, maybe baby_

Through the Element of Honest, Peter and Applejack began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her French knight is coming back to her. So Applejack kept fighting, and Peter kept coming.

**Both: **_If I kiss you like this_

**Celestia: **_Kiss you like this_

**Discord: **_And if you whisper like that_

**Celestia: **_Whisper like that_

**Discord: **_It was lost long ago_

_But it's_

**Both: **_All coming back to me_

Through the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy and Pyrus began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her dragon sweetheart is coming back to her. So Fluttershy kept fighting, and Pyrus kept coming.

**Discord: **_If you want me like this_

**Celestia: **_If you want me like this_

**Discord: **_And if you need me like that_

**Celestia: **_If you need me like that_

**Discord: **_It was dead long ago_

_But it's _

**Both: **_All coming back to me_

Through the Element of Laughter, Pinkie and Big Mac began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her special somepony is coming back to her. So Pinkie kept fighting, and Big Mac kept coming.

**Both: **_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

Through the Element of Generosity, Rarity and Spike began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her Spikey-Wikey is coming back to her. So Rarity kept fighting, and Spike kept coming.

**Both: **_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Through the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow and Lionwing began to feel each other's hearts drawing closer. It is a sign that her faithful gryphon is coming back to her. So Rainbow kept fighting, and Lionwing kept coming.

**Discord: **_But if you touch me like this_

**Celestia: **_Touch me like this_

**Discord: **_And if I kiss you like that_

**Celestia: **_Kiss you like that_

**Discord: **_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's _

**Both: **_All coming back to me now_

Luna and Sombra could also feel each other drawing closer as well through their hearts. They recalled all the good times (mostly the romantic ones) they had together and with Celestia and Discord. They now know that if her sister and his best friend are ever to be married, they have to get Chrysalis out of the picture first. So they used their magic to aid them. Luna's magic powered up the Bearers of Harmony, and Sombra's took care of every single Changeling in Canterlot, not harming a single Pony.

**Celestia: **_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now_

Before long, Discord and his team burst through the throne room doors, causing Chrysalis to turn to face them in shock. When she did, however, a blast from Twilight's Element knocked the tome out of her hooves and right into Discord's hands.

**Discord: **_There were moments of gold and there were_

**Both: **_Flashes of light_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow, baby, baby, baby_

"NOOOO!" Chrysalis roared. "How could you have escaped?! You've reached the limits of your powers and are now powerless!" Discord smiled in reply at her rage.

**Both: **_When you touch me like this_

**Celestia: **_Touch me like this_

**Discord: **_And when you hold me like that_

**Celestia: **_Hold me like that_

**Discord: **_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's _

**Both: **_All coming back to me_

"My understanding the true power of my father's tome is what made my powers limitless again," he answered before snapping his fingers. In a flash, Kaa and Hiss's wings appeared once more on the two snakes. As they flew into the air with cries of joy, Discord and Sombra teleported themselves to the Princesses' sides.

**Discord: **_When you see me like this_

**Celestia: **_See me like this_

**Discord: **_And when I see you like that_

**Celestia: **_See you like that_

**Discord: **_Then we see what we want to see_

**Both: **_All coming back to me_

"Time to teach you a lesson, Chrysalis," Discord then said as Sombra, Celestia, and Luna's horns started to glow with his hands. Beams of magic the shot out of them and blasted into the Changeling Queen, sending her flying out of the windows and into the valley between Canterlot and Pony with a roar of defeat.

**Both: **_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barley recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

Discord then turned to Celestia, who then threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his to kiss him with his guard down. He then gained control again and returned the kiss, thanking the heavens that his Princess is alright. Luna then rubbed the side of her head into Sombra's throat as the Shadow Unicorn returned the embrace to her. And the Bearers of Harmony embraced their boyfriends.

"I thought I lost you forever," Celestia said to Discord when they broke the kiss. Discord only smiled before pressing his forehead into hers.

"It'll take more than my dad's tome to break me," he said before frowning. "I'm sorry for what has happened, Tia. If I knew this would have happened, I shouldn't have asked Chrysalis for her aid. Do you forgive me?"

"I already have, my love," the Alicorn answered. "A long time ago." Discord smiled back before pulling her in for another kiss.

**Discord: **_If you forgive me all this_

**Celestia: **_Forgive me all this_

**Discord: **_If I forgive you all that_

**Celestia: **_Forgive you all that_

**Discord: **_We forgive and forget_

_And it's_

**Both: **_All coming back to me now_

Suddenly, the whole room shook as there was a loud boom that sounded like it came from outside of the city. Quickly, the eighteen of them rushed to the window and saw what it is. It was Chrysalis…and she's Godzilla size!

"But…how?" Twilight gasped as Discord suddenly flipped through the pages of his tome. He then stopped when he saw that a page was torn out and gasped when he recognized it.

"The Juggernaut Spell!"

"The what?" the Ponies and their boyfriends asked in unison.

"It's a powerful spell that turns whoever casts it into a giant monster! But it can only be broken if the page holding the spell is pulled away from Chrysalis!"

"But how are we gonna get it from her?" asked Pinkie Pie. "She's _huge_!" Discord's face became firm.

"I'm gonna stop her before she destroys Canterlot _or _Ponyville." Celestia turned to him sharply.

"You can't! You could—" He stopped her by placing a comforting paw on her cheek.

"I caused this mess; I'm going to fix it. Don't worry, Tia. I'll come back to you." Celestia then smiled at his heroic words.

"If you keep that promise," she replied, "then yes." Discord blinked with confusion before she explained. "Yes, I'll marry you…Discord Draconequus." She then pressed her lips into his, and he returned it. Sombra then spoke up when they pulled apart.

"If you're going, comrade, then so am I. You will need all the help you can get."

"Count me in too," said Marvin firmly.

"Ditto," said Lionwing.

"I'll help as well," volunteered Pyrus.

"E-yup!" said the determined Big Mac.

"_Et moi_!" added Peter.

"No way you're leaving _me _behind either," Spike said with a bit of stubbornness. Discord smiled in reply at his small army.

"Thanks, you guys."

Suddenly, there was a colorful flash of light that shot out of the Elements and onto said army, save Discord and Sombra. When it vanished, they saw that they've changed. Each warrior has on golden armor, making him look like a gladiator. He also has a Unicorn horn and Pegasus wings, and they match the color of the Element that his girlfriend is bearing. The six empowered warriors turned to the Mane Six.

"These will help you fight Chrysalis," Twilight said to them as she went up to Marvin. "Just promise that you'll be careful, Marvin."

"I will, Twilight," he replied before kissing her on the forehead. "And thanks."

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity sobbed as she hugged the teenage dragon. "I don't want to loose you again."

"Don't worry, Rare," he whispered, stroking her mane in comfort. "You won't; I won't let it happen."

"Now don't you go doin' anythin' stupid," Applejack said to Peter with a warning glare. "Ya hear, Pete?" The skunk simply smiled before tilting her chin up to him.

"You are just _mignone _when you glare at _moi _like that," he answered before pecking her on the nose.

"And you better not get yourself hurt _too_ badly either, Lionwing," Rainbow said to her gryphon boyfriend like a scolding mother, "or going to be in a heaping amount of trouble."

"If you mean no kisses for a week," Lionwing purred with a nuzzle into her cheek, "then I'm _definitely_ keeping that promise for you."

"Oh, Pyrus," Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes as she gazed into his golden ones, "if anything happens to you…I…"

"Don't worry, my little butterfly," the red dragon replied, gently wiping away a stray tear. "I'll be careful; you just stay here where it is safe." Fluttershy nodded in reply before hugging him.

"Big Mac, if you come back safely," Pinkie Pie asked with pleading eyes, "can I bake you some of your favorite apple fritters?"

"E-yup," he answered lovingly before giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Discord then turned to Kaa and Hiss.

"Guys, I want you two to stay here and protect Celestia and Luna while I'm gone, alright?" The two snakes would have protested but realized that this isn't their fight. So they nodded with reluctance before Celestia wrapped a comforting wing around each of them in comfort.

"Luna," Sombra then said to the Moon Alicorn with a calm but nervous expression, "you probably do not know this, but…you still held a special place in my heart…even after you and your sister trapped me in my icy prison." Luna blushed in reply before Sombra took her hoof gently with his.

"When all this is over," he asked with a slight blush on his face as well, "will you…accept my invitation of courtship to you?" Luna smiled as a tear came to her eye.

"Yes." Sombra smiled back, but instead of kissing her hoof, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips into hers, surprising her in a good way.

"Alright, team," Discord said with the look of a great leader, "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" He then flew out the window with the others right behind him. Sombra also flew out as well after using his magic to transform his mantle into a pair of red wings made entirely of long-bladed swords.

The Mane Six, the Princesses, and the snakes watched after them, prayers of safety expressed through their hearts.

"Please come back to me soon, my love," Celestia whispered to herself with a stray tear.

**Celestia: **_It's all coming back to me now_

**Discord: **_We forgive and forget_

_And it's _

**Both: **_All coming back to me now_


	6. Final Fight Pt2

Here's part two of Final Fight, a somewhat of a parody of the Filthy Finale Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, a video game which I do not own. I also do not own the song; I merely changed it a little to fit in with the story. Enjoy!

**Ch.5: Final Fight Part II-Chaotic Finale**

Chrysalis smiled at her large size. She's glad that she ripped out that page containing the Juggernaut Spell; with it, she can conquer all of Equestria all on her own.

"First thing I will do is destroy Ponyville," she said to herself, "to make an example to those who dare oppose me."

"Not while we're still around, you're not!" The giantess turned to see Discord, Sombra, and the empowered Lovers of Harmony flying before her, ready to defeat her once and for all. She simply smiled at them arrogantly.

"Don't you ever quit?" she asked. "You don't stand a chance against me now that I'm empowered by the Juggernaut Spell!"

"Sorry, Chrysalis," Discord said, snapping his fingers to have a force field appear around Ponyville and another one around Canterlot to shield them from the damage. "But if you're going to conquer Equestria, you'll have to get through us!" The giantess then sneered at his mocking her.

"So be it!" she roared, turning her whole body to face the eight that defy her. "Time for you to loose once and for all!" Discord just rolled his eyes with a wry scoff.

"That all ya gotta say? Cuz they're what I would call famous last words!" Chrysalis charged at them with a roar, but the eight of them flew out of the way. The battle started with the Changeling Queen trying to hit them with a blast from her horn, but the heroes dodged them with ease as Chrysalis begins the song for their chaotic finale.

**Chrysalis: **_Well, well, well!_

_Such little pests, you are!_

_Still around, are you?_

_Oh, I can't say I like that!_

_Why don't you just give up?_

_You know, surrender!_

Discord and his army joined in the song as they fought back against her, the citizens of Ponyville and Canterlot watching them from within the force fields. Marvin fired the Emblem of Magic at the giantess with his fuchsia horn, and Peter fired the Emblem of Honest at her with his warm orange horn. Discord helped out with his powerful blast that took the form of the two Elements themselves. The attacks struck her with great power, but she stood her ground to keep from crumbling in pain.

**Discord & Marvin: **_It's over! It's over!_

_Your schemes were bound to fail!_

**Discord & Peter: **_It's over, you're finished here!_

_Your next stop will be jail!_

Chrysalis just smirked at them arrogantly, thinking she can beat them. As they fought, the Ponies weren't the only one's watching the battle. Within the throne room of the castle of Planet Mars, Queen Tyr'hanee watched with fear but hope for Marvin from her throne, Duck Dodgers at her right, and Cadet at her left. Also with them are Peter's cousin Pepe le Pew and Penelope Pussycat, holding each other's hands as they watched the battle shown on the giant Martian screen.

**Chrysalis: **_They mock me! They fight me!_

_I don't know which is worse!_

_I might just split my horn now_

_If I don't die laughing first!_

_Ha, ha, ha!_

The Changeling Queen wasn't laughing for long when Spike, Discord, and Pyrus struck her with more powerful blasts. Spike's was the Emblem of Generosity from royal violet horn, and Pyrus' was the Emblem of Kindness from his bright pink horn. Chrysalis then crashed onto the ground with a quaking, earth-shaking crash.

**Discord & Spike: **_Is this a trick? Cuz we're not impressed!_

_You're bad, and now you're tall!_

**Discord & Pyrus: **_You know what they say, they bigger they are_

_The harder they will fall!_

Chrysalis got up quickly with an enraged snarl before fighting back. In the Ponyville Hospital, Garble and his gang watched the battle through the window of Garble's hospital room. Also with them are Granny Smith and the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom; Scootaloo; Babs Seeds; and Sweetie Belle. The two Earth Ponies were a little scared for Big Mac, but a little comfort from Granny and Garble was all they need to cheer him on. Sweetie and Scootaloo also cheered our heroes on as the teenage dragons cheered on their Rookie Dragon Spike.

**Chrysalis: **_Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you_

_This giantess's going nowhere!_

_If I were you, I'd take a hike!_

_There's danger in the air!_

Discord, Sombra, and their six warriors flew around Chrysalis as if they were performing an aerial dance. Before she could attack, all eight blasted her with eight different kinds of magical blasts. Sombra's was an emerald green, and Discord's was sunshine gold.

**Discord: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Marvin & Peter: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Spike & Pyrus: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Lionwing & Big Mac: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord: **_I'm the Master of Chaos!_

"Equestria will never be yours!" Discord then roared as Chrysalis crumbled to her knees. But she got up again, rage in her sickly green eyes that shows the envy she felt towards her stepbrother for so long.

"Your pessimism will be your downfall!" she roared back. In response, Lionwing blasted her with the Emblem of Loyalty from his crimson red horn, and Big Mac blasted her with the Emblem of Laughter from his sky blue horn. Discord's magic helping them made her slide back across the ground with a grimace of pain.

**Discord & Lionwing: **_Well, we're feeling angry_

_And there's plenty left to do!_

**Discord & Big Mac: **_We've fought your most unwelcome help_

_And now we're after you!_

Thinking she can still beat them with her immense height, Chrysalis fought back with a snarling roar. In Camelot, Devon, Cornwall, and Ayden watched the battle with determination for Lionwing through Merlin's crystal ball, Kayley and Gareth also watching them and praying for the gryphon to emerge victorious. In the mountains where the dragons go for the Great Migration, a few of Pyrus' dragon friends watched and cheered on their comrade, their roars clearly heard across the mountains.

**Chrysalis: **_Even if you catch me_

_You could never do me in!_

_I'm ten stories high and just as strong!_

_Which means that I will win!_

Discord and his army performed their aerial dance around Chrysalis as she tried to catch her breath. Before she could stop them, they blasted her with their attacks once more, breaking her wings and cracking her horn all over the place to render her powerless.

**Marvin, Peter, & Lionwing: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Spike, Pyrus, & Big Mac: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord: **_Whoa-oh-oh!_

**Discord & Sombra: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord: **_I'm the Master of Chaos!_

"This ends here and now!" Discord cried, but Chrysalis got up, more arrogant than before.

"Don't make me laugh!" she shot back. Discord then blasted her with a blast of golden magic, and Sombra aided him with a blast of emerald, forcing her to her side as her horn cracked more.

**Discord & Sombra: **_It's over! You're finished!_

_You'll never get away!_

_You, the Queen of all Equestria?_

_Yeah, that'll be the day!_

Hearing those last two lines, Chrysalis shot up and tried to clamp her mouth around the heroes to eat them, but they just flew aside. Due to her immense beating, she's been slowed down. Within the throne room of the Canterlot Castle, Twilight and her friends concentrated on their Elements to make Discord and his team stronger. Celestia and Luna watched the battle with concern that later left when Kaa and Hiss hugged them gently in comforting faith.

**Chrysalis: **_How feeble! How childish!_

_Is that the best you've got?_

_You think that you're heroes, Discord!_

_But I think you are not!_

"You cannot beat me!" Chrysalis roared in rage as a white glimmer appeared on her chest. "I am the Queen of the Changelings and all of Equestria!" A golden-yellow light suddenly shot across her chest, and the glimmer was gone. Looking up, her eyes went wide with fear when she saw that the light was Discord, and in his hand was the page with the Juggernaut Spell, explaining the white glimmer.

"You're Queen of Nothing!" Discord roared back as she began to feel herself begin to shrink. As she was shrinking, the six Warriors shot out and struck her with their horns and wings glowing their Element colors. Sombra helped out with his horn and wings glowing emerald, and Discord as his entire body glowed gold.

**Discord: **_Whoooaaa!_

_Now it's time for you to see_

_Our magic fly through the air!_

_'Cause I'm the Master of Chaos_

_And for you, we won't play fair!_

As she fell towards the earth below in her original size, Discord, Sombra, and the six Warriors flew around her in a colorful circle.

**Sombra: **_It's greatly intense, we must agree_

_With lives on the line!_

_Not the Ponies, of course, but yours, Chrysalis!_

_Now that will be just fine!_

The eight of them then shot one final blast at her before she could react. When they did, a colorful crystal grew around them, glowing with the colors of the magical blasts trapping her. In response, Chrysalis gave out one final roar in defeat and rage.

**Discord & Sombra: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Marvin & Peter: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord & Sombra: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Spike & Pyrus: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord & Sombra: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Lionwing & Big Mac: **_Whoa-oh!_

**Discord: **_I'm the Master of Chaos!_

The colorful lights then grew around them, spreading out across the valley beyond Ponyville and beyond Canterlot. When it vanished, the valley was healed of its damage from the fight. And at the very center, the eight triumphant heroes stood on the ground, surrounding the giant crystal holding the forever-trapped Chrysalis.

They have done it; they have won and saved all of Equestria from the tyranny of the Changeling Queen!


	7. Love Overcomes All

**Ch.6: Love Overcomes All**

Back at the Canterlot throne room, the Ponies, the Princesses, and the two snakes saw that Chrysalis has vanished in the colorful flash as she was shrinking and falling to earth.

"Do…do you think they've won?" asked Fluttershy with a shaky voice.

"Why don't you ask us yourselves?" Discord's voice asked. They turned to the side as there was a flash of light. When it vanished, Discord, Sombra, and the six warriors stood before them, along with Chrysalis trapped entirely in the crystal like a dinosaur trapped in ice from an iceberg.

"Looks like Chrysalis will think _twice _before pulling the stunts she pulled before," Discord stated with a smile at his trapped stepsister.

"Discord!" Celestia cried with delight before rushing up to him and tackling him with a kiss. Fortunately, Discord conjured up a cloud of cotton candy to break their fall before they can hit the floor. He then returned the kiss as they lied on the billowy softness.

"Oh, Marvin," Twilight said, hugging the Martian. "I was so worried; I thought I'd lost you."

"It'll take more than that hag to get rid of me," he replied as he hugged her back in comfort.

"Look, Rainy," Lionwing said to the rainbow-maned Pegasus as he spread out his wings. "Not a single scratch on me. So…do I get that kiss as my reward?"

"How's _this _for an answer?" she answered slyly before grabbing his head and pulling him into a strong kiss. They then tumbled to the ground when the gryphon fell forward out of surprise.

"Oh, Pyrus," Fluttershy cried, rushing towards the red dragon. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Well, I might be hurting a tiny bit on the cheek," he teased. The Pegasus understood what he's planning and played along.

"Aw, you poor baby," she cooed. "Maybe _this_ will make it better." She then kissed him on the cheek before Pyrus hugged her.

"Oh, Big Mac! I'm so happy that you came back! I'm going to make you a dozen—no, _three _dozen—apple fritters!" Pinkie cried, hugging the stallion by his neck. Big Mac just returned the hug with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I was hopin' ya come back in one piece," Applejack said as she rubbed her head into Peter's throat.

"I would never leave you, _ma petite_," he replied, hugging her.

"Oh, Spike! I was so worried!" Rarity sobbed, tackling the teenage dragon to the floor before barraging his face with kisses. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again! I was so scared! Oh, my wittle Spikey-Wikey! Are you hurt?"

"Rarity, take it easy. I'm okay," Spike replied, although he doesn't mind the kissing. As for Sombra and Luna, the Moon Princess nuzzled her head into the Shadow Unicorn's throat.

"I was worried I'd never see you again," she said to him softly, causing Sombra to smile. "I would never get the chance to tell you that I love you."

"I guess I owe you a romantic evening to make it all up to you then, don't I?" he asked in a teasing tone. She simply looked up at him with a smile.

"That," she answered, "and this." She then pressed her lips into his, and he returned the kiss happily. Twilight and Marvin then went up to Discord and Celestia as they pulled apart from their kiss and turned to them.

"Looks like you did it, Discord," Twilight said to him.

"_We _did it," the Draconequus corrected her.

"Twilight, thanks to you all, we can finally be together," Celestia said to her student. "So we wonder if you and Marvin be in charge of putting together our wedding? So that we can get married finally?" Twilight smiled in replied as Marvin held her hoof.

"It will be our honor, Princess."


	8. Epilogue: Finally Married

Here's the epilogue you've all been waiting for. It's sort of a parody of the final scenes of part 2 of the episode Canterlot Wedding, and I only own one character in the epilogue. Everyone and everything else belongs to their proper owners. I also don't own the song; it belongs to 98 Degrees. Enjoy the Wedding!

**Epilogue: Finally Married**

Over the week after Chrysalis's defeat, the Mane Six and their lovers worked hard to make Discord and Princess Celestia's perfect but starting as soon as possible. They can tell that the princess and her love couldn't wait too long to get married. Chrysalis had ruined their chance before; they're not going to go through that same thing again.

Princess Celestia and Discord have decided to invite the warriors' friends to the wedding as well as a thank-you for helping Discord, and those friends returned the favor by helping get the wedding together faster. Duck Dodgers, Cadet, and Queen Tyr'hanee helped Twilight and Marvin organize the ceremony and the reception. Pepe and Penelope aided Peter and Applejack in cooking the food. Devon, Cornwall, Ayden, Kayley, and Gareth decorated the hall for the wedding ceremony alongside Rainbow Dash and Lionwing. Garble's been let out early of the hospital, but his arm and wing are still in their casts; doesn't stop him and the dragons from helping Rarity and Spike in putting Celestia's wedding dress. Discord shrunk Pyrus' friends so that they can play the music of which Pyrus and Fluttershy are in charge. And the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Babs included) happily helped Pinkie Pie and Big Mac with all the fun ideas for the reception.

*~*~*FM~*~MF*~*~*

The day of the wedding has finally arrived, and the great hall was incredibly packed with the guests invited to witness the marriage of their Princess and the Draconequus that saved them all, mostly the friends and families of the Mane Six and their boyfriends.

At the end of the hall stood Princess Cadence, asked to be the Justice of the Peace on account of her role as the Princess of True Love. At her right stood Discord, dressed in a long white cape with a silver-and-ruby clasp shaped like shield with crossed swords. At his right stood his Best Colt King Sombra, who quickly straightened the clasp on the Groom's cape. Behind the Groom at his left are Kaa and Sir Hiss, dressed in red-and-violet caps and capes and carrying a white pillow with their wings bearing two rings with diamonds. At the steps at the Best Colt's right stood the Grooms-Colts: Marvin; Peter; Lionwing; Spike; Pyrus; and Big Mac. Each of them in dressed in a golden military suit like the one that each of Captain Shining Armor's soldiers wore at his and Cadence's wedding.

Seeing that the entire ceremony is ready, Cadence nodded to the musicians/Pyrus' friends, and the dragons began to play the music of the Bridal March. Smokes and Haze opened the doors at the other end of the hall to allow the march to enter. The first to enter were the Cutie Mark Crusaders as the Flower Fillies: Apple Bloom; Sweetie Belle; Babs Seed; and Scootaloo. Gently swinging their baskets to and fro, the Flower Fillies started to litter the red carpet as they made their way down it. Following them were the Princess' Brides-Mares: the Mane Six, each dressed in a Brides-Mare gown representing their proper Element of Harmony. The Mane Six walked down the carpet in three pairs: Twilight and Applejack; Rainbow and Rarity; and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. And behind them walked in Princess Celestia with Luna at her left as her Mare of Honor and the one to give the bride away.

Discord smiled in awe when he saw his future wife. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk dress with a long train of satin ribbons trailing behind her and golden thread embroidery. Decorating the dress were gems to bring out the dress's splendor more: fuchsia garnets; orange topazes; cyan sapphires; pink diamonds; red rubies; and violet amethysts. The clasp on her dress is an iris with indigo satin petals and leaves of green emeralds. And the veil attached to the bottom of her tiara was laced with star designs, but it's still thin enough to allow Celestia's eyes to sparkle into the eyes of her future husband.

Discord just wanted so badly to take Celestia into his arms and kiss her right in front of everypony, but he knows that he has to wait until Cadence has pronounced them husband and wife for that. His heart began to beat faster as Celestia reached the steps and nuzzled her sister before stepping up to stand at his left. Luna then stepped up behind her sister alongside the Mane Six, allowing Cadence to begin the ceremony as the music died down and as the bride and groom faced her:

"Dear friends and families, we are gathered here today to witness the matrimonial union of the two entities before us: Discord Draconequus…"

"Just 'Discord' is fine," he replied with a smile. Cadence simply smiled back with understanding before she corrected it:

"The matrimonial union of Discord and Princess Celestia. The love that they share is crystal clear; a symbol that love can truly be possible because it can only come from within the two hearts destined to become one. As a result, these two entities have proven that love can also happen in ways that does not appear possible until proven otherwise." She then turned to Discord. "Do you, Discord, take Princess Celestia to be your wedded wife, to love with all your heart and soul, through times of peace and times of chaos, for all of time?" Discord simply turned to Celestia with a smile before giving his answer.

"I do." Celestia smiled back as her niece then turned to her.

"And do you, Princess Celestia, take Discord to be your wedded husband, to love with all your heart and soul, through times of peace and times of chaos, for all of time?" Celestia's eyes sparkled, but she kept back her tears as she gave her answer.

"I do." Discord smiled back as Cadence then turned to Kaa and Hiss.

"May we have the rings please?" The two snakes held the pillow to the pink princess, who took them with her blue-aura magic and gave them to the lovers. Celestia's ring was placed on her horn, and Discords was placed on the middle talon of his eagle claw. The two faced each other as Cadence finished the ceremony:

"By the Power of Love vested in me, I hereby pronounce husband and wife…mare and stallion…and High King and High Queen of Equestria." She then turned to her new uncle. "You may now kiss the bride." Discord then lifted Celestia's veil up and over her head to unveil her face. Taking her into his arms, he held her close as he then kissed her on the lips. Celestia simply returned the kiss with a smile as everyone cheered them on.

They are finally together, and nothing is going to tear them apart.

*~*~*FM~*~MF*~*~*

As dusk was beginning to fall over the castle gardens where the wedding reception is being held, Discord took Celestia into his arms to begin their first waltz as a married couple. They gazed into each other's eyes as they moved slowly to the music that had begun to play.

At the side of the dance floor, Luna has landed next to Sombra after lowering the sun for her sister and is now resting her head against the side of the Shadow Unicorn's neck with a smile.

"They look so perfect together, don't they?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered, "and one day…it will be _you _and _I _that will be sharing that dance together." Luna blushed but didn't pull away from him.

Twilight meanwhile turned to Pinkie and gave her a nod, and the pink Earth Pony immediately understood the signal. She then dashed over to the DJ Vinyl Scratch and nodded to her, and the Unicorn winked at her knowingly before putting the needle on the record.

"Time to rock this night out with our big stars, Princess Luna and King Sombra!" she cried. Discord and Celestia stopped their dance and turned to see Twilight and Marvin toss two microphones to Luna and Sombra, who then started to sing their duet for the couple.

**Luna: **_Baby, I knew at once_

_That you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul I know_

_That I'm your destiny_

_Though you're unsure_

_Why fight the tide_

_Don't think so much_

_Let your heart decide_

Realizing that they're singing this song for them, Discord and Celestia danced as well, their Brides-Mares and Grooms-Colts joining in as well. The Princess just had to laugh as her husband twirled her around and then held her in a tango dip.

**Sombra: **_Baby, I see your future_

_And it's tied to mine_

_I look in your eyes_

_And see you searching for a sign_

_But you'll never fall_

_'Til you let go_

_Don't be scared_

_Of what you don't know_

The other guests just had to join in on the fun as well. Garble did the Egyptian/moonwalk with his good arm while Sweetie Belle danced with him on his held up tail. Bulldoze enjoyed some of the cake along with Cadet. And Devon and Cornwall did some aerial fire-breathing moves along with Rad and some of Pyrus' friends.

**Both: **_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

As Sir Hiss was also enjoying the party, he bumped into a young lady. Turns out it was a pale lavender cat-girl dressed in a red gown. Hiss blushed a little at how cute she looks, especially with her green eyes and short brown hair.

"Oh…hello," he said to her with a small smile. She simply returned it with a cute smile that makes him want to kiss her in front of everypony.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Clawdia. We've probably never met, but I was from another kingdom before I came to work here in the palace as one of the Princesses' cooks a couple of weeks ago. Applejack and Peter invited me to help with the catering."

"My name isss Sssir Hisss," the snake then replied with a polite bow, "but my friendsss jussst call me Hisss. And I wasss working alongssside Dissscord. And truth be told, I didn't take you asss a cook. With your adorable looksss, I thought you were a lady-in-waiting."

"Oh, you're so sweet," she replied with a giggle. Hiss just smiled back, now knowing how Discord felt when _he _fell in love.

**Luna: **_Someone you know is on your side_

_Can set you free_

**Sombra: **_I can do that for you_

_If you believe in me_

**Luna: **_Why second guess_

**Sombra: **_What feels so right_

**Both: **_Just trust your heart_

_And you'll see the light_

As the party was still going on, Babs and Apple Bloom decided to take some pictures of the reception. One picture was of Kayley and Gareth by the punch bowl with Tyr'hanee and Dodgers. Another picture was of Haze and Smokes secretly gagging at Pepe kissing Penelope. And another was of Daimundo getting quite popular with some of the fine ladies of the party, including a certain popular mare by the name of Fleur-de-Lis.

**Both: **_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

**Sombra: **_You know it's true_

_Your heart knows what's good for you_

**Luna: **_Let your heart show you the way_

_It'll see you through_

Hiss wasn't the only one who may have found some love in his life. As Kaa settled down on a stone bench to rest a little, another snake lowered her head from the branches of the tree the bench was under. She is a beautiful scarlet boa with beautiful blue eyes.

"A little too much fun?" she asked. Kaa turned and blushed slightly at the beauty before him.

"Uh, a little," he answered with a slight gulp. "I, uh…don't think we've met before. I'm Kaa; I worked alongssside Dissscord."

"I'm Akai," the boa replied with a smile. "I was brought here from a far-off rainforest to live here in the garden."

"Akai…that'sss Japanessse for 'red', right?" Her eyes sparkled into his sweetly.

"You really know your Japanese. I'm impressed."

"Oh, uh, I've been doing a little reading in the library," he replied humbly, "ssso I've learn a little."

"Well, either way," Akai giggled, nuzzling her cheek into his, "you _still_ impressed me." Kaa just looked away with a bashful smile as his blush grew. If one doesn't know any better, he'd say that the song's getting to them.

**Sombra: **_Girl, your heart is driving me_

_To where you are_

**Luna: **_Well, you can take both hands off the wheel_

_And still get far_

**Sombra: **_Be swept away_

**Luna: **_Enjoy the ride_

**Both: **_You won't get lost_

_With your heart to guide you_

Discord looked up and smirked when he saw his two snake comrades.

"Hey, Tia," he said with a chuckle. "Don't look now, but I think Kaa and Hiss have found some lady friends of their own." His new wife turned and smiled when she saw Kaa and Hiss getting acquainted with their new love interests.

"Think we should ask Twilight and the others if they'd be interested in playing cupid for them?" she asked.

"I think they'll find it a fun idea," he answered before pulling her into a kiss, which she happily returns.

**Both: **_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

A few hours later, it was time for the newlyweds to part for their honeymoon. As Discord and Celestia happily hurried over to the large platinum carriage drawn by two white dragons the size of gryphons, Spike opened the door for them and stepped back with a bow before the new King and Queen. After helping his wife step into the carriage, Discord turned to Spike when he stood up straight again.

"Spike, I want to thank you for your help."

"My help?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah," he answered, "back at the tower. If it weren't for you snapping me out of it and realizing what I've done for you and the others, I would've given up hope, and none of this would have been possible. So thanks for not giving up on me, Spike." He then hugged Spike like he was his little brother, and Spike hugged him back, his words making him proud but not too much. They then parted, and Spike watched with a smile as Discord climbed into the carriage to join Celestia.

""All set, dear?"

"There's just one last thing to do," she answered, holding up her bouquet of exotic flowers matching the color of her mane and eyes. She then stuck her upper body out of the window of the carriage and tossed it high over her shoulder. Spike watched and saw where the bouquet was heading.

"GARBLE, HEADS UP!"

"What?" The teenage dragon turned with confusion and cried out with surprise before he caught the bouquet with his good arm.

"Whoa!" Scootaloo said with a surprise smile. "Nice catch, dude!"

"Looks like your gonna be the next one t' get hitched, mate," Dai laughed. In reply, Garble chuckled nervously as five or six single fillies (all of them cute-looking) started to crowd around him with batting eyelashes and coyish giggles.

"Oh, boy…"

**Both: **_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

The Mane Six and their boyfriends, along with Luna and Sombra, watched as the carriage took off into the star-filled sky, the new King and Queen of Equestria riding inside.

"Like Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding," Twilight said, leaning against Marvin, "this is a wedding I'm never going to forget." They suddenly turned to Devon, Cornwall, and Garble when the shorter head spoke up.

"If you love that, just wait 'till ya see what Dev, Garble, and I have planned for Lionwing's and Spike's bachelor parties!"

"Wait," the gryphon replied, turning to his two-headed friend with wide eyes. "WHAT?!" Spike buried his eyes into his hand with a groan.

"You guys…are just plain whack." Everyone then burst into laughter in reply.


End file.
